


Moon

by Tsukikageshi



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7757665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukikageshi/pseuds/Tsukikageshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even the strongest people can be broken. All it takes is the right thing to do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: Many people write one way or the other and often people simply die with no effect, life and people do not work that way. I wanted to write something short and a little deep. I could take it further however for now it is meant as a oneshot.

A woman with a sad soft featured face stood looking into the distance, long ebony locks curled in the wind as it changed direction once again. The woman's toes touched the edge of a cliff, a straight drop into jagged rocks at the edge of endless ocean. Blue eyes held steel against the world, a wall built to protect her. The woman closed her eyes, listening. Leaves rustling in the wind, bird calls signaling they felt safe to give themselves away, wings beneath the wind, a rabbits feet along the ground as the went about their life.

The woman lifts her foot to step off the cliff and fall to the rocks below only for the sounds to disappear and her foot to be brought back to solid ground. "What is it Sesshomarusama?" She asks without turning to face him. Silence reigned for but a moment until small feet can be heard hitting the ground and her eyes widen imperceptibly. "Kagome please don't leave me alone." She turns and looks straight at Sesshomaru with Shippou standing quietly by his side crying with almost imperceptible sniffles. Sesshomaru inclines his head towards Shippou looking intently at her. "Miko" His utterance of that one word embodying a command unspoken. He turns and walks away leaving her and Shippou. Kagome leaves the cliff's edge and holds Shippou running her fingers through his red orange hair. Her eyes close, not a word is said. She holds him tightly and her eyes, perhaps it is telling, are no more dry than Shippou's.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Their is no limit to what evil can do for evil lacks constraint, discipline, accountability and most of all they demand to be treated as if they have all those things not understanding one cannot respect such a person, only fear or revile, often both. Without self discipline or someone to hold them accountable even the best intentions can turn sour and in so doing sour the person themselves.

Kagome and Shippou left the cliff into the forest walking, through trees, over roots, through bamboo, past a hotspring, through more trees and more bamboo until they reached camp. She could sense Lord Sesshomaru nearby. It was nightfall when they arrived and Shippou's breath had evened out to sleep in her arms. It was a nice camp under a small outcrop of rock, a shallow cave one might even call it. Shielded by trees and bamboo, far from paths people would usually tread. Kagome settled Shippou into an orange sleeping bag, her sleeping bag, Shippou barely stirring as she did so. She set to work gathering kindle to put in their campfire that had long burnt out. Small dry twigs set atop sticks that would burn a long while. She worked a hole into a special branch and stabilized a second stick between her hands. Rubbing her hands with the stick twisting, she got a fire lit.

Stabilizing the flame and adding a few sticks for good measure Kagome assessed her surroundings. Shippou was sleeping, sniffling occasionally, an owl hooted in the distance, crickets chirped, a firefly danced nearby on a bamboo stalk, and Lord Sesshomaru still lingered nearby. "Why?" No answer was given but silence and the sound of the night. Kagome settled into what thing the stars and listening to the sounds of the night, eventually falling asleep.

Tears. Screams. Miroku's voice. "Kagomesama!" She could hear the blood rush through her ears. Sango's voice "Hoshisama!" Blood splattered across the ground. "HOSHISAMA! MIROKU!" Desperate screaming. Kagome lay helpless. Glassy eyes looking out empty at the world not really seeing it. They had been wrong. So very wrong. Everything was just wrong. Wrong. WRONG!

Naraku was dead but they hadn't won, not really. Shippou lay near her his face frozen in a silent scream eyes starring blankly at her as her own body dripped liquid red and she only prayed they would go to the same place, that her death would be swift to join him. She was only vaguely aware of familiar rough hands roving her body and shredding her clothing. She couldn't bring forth the strength to scream as her body was taken and Inuyasha took the only thing she'd yet to give.

Kagome eyes shot open with a gasp. A cold sweat and tears streaking Down her face. That was how she awoke. The night was still young she noted. She needed a bath, not just for the feeling of filth that was sunk into every fiber of her being but honestly, she already knew no amount of bathing would make that go away. She tried. For several years she did nothing but try.

She could still feel Lord Sesshomaru nearby. She made a decision. "Lord Sesshomarusama, may I speak with you?" Not word was spoken however Lord Sesshomaru's proximity had changed suddenly, his presence within the camp now notable, his eyes looking straight into her own. "Why, Sesshomarusama do you keep saving me? All I am is a reminder that honor has been broken. Why waste your time on me?" Her eyes she'd tears at that moment frustration, pain, and desperation frantically grasping at her very soul as she grasped for any reason in a world that ceased making sense. "This Sesshomaru does not waste." Said with such finality.

He turned to leave and before she could stop herself her hand was on his sleeve stopping him. "Why?" He didn't answer. "This Sesshomaru does not repeat himself." "I don't understand." She said her voice cracking. "Why? I have no value. I'm filthy. I couldn't save them, any of them. I couldn't even save Shippou let alone myself." "This Sesshomaru was under the impression you were intelligent Miko. This Sesshomaru smells no filth." Too stunned to hold onto Sesshomaru's sleeve and feeling partial comfort she hadn't thought possible, his sleeve slipped through her fingers as Sesshomaru walked back through the natural barrier around the campsite.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Rabbit skewered over the fire. Kagome's bow Sat beside her against the rock within the outcropping, Shippou just waking as the sun rose in the distance. Breakfast was eaten with Shippou filling the air with chatter about his latest drawing. What berries he found to turn to inks and how he could make them into paints. In the morning light one could see how he had painted an area of the rock with a beautiful scene featuring a rainstorm in the distance, flowers of many kinds coloring the ground. It seemed though he wasn't finished, at least he insisted so. "Shippou. Why do you stay with me?" He looked so innocent, so confused. "Why wouldn't I?" Suddenly his face went downcast. "If you don't want me anymore I'll go. If that will make you happy I'll go and you won't have to keep trying to leave me." Her arms wrapped around the crying Kitsune kit. "No Shippou. It's not you. Nothing is more precious than you are to me Shippou." "Then why?! Why do you keep trying to leave me alone?!" "I'm not. Shippou I want you to listen to me very closely. It's not your fault. I wasn't strong enough. I'm not strong enough." "No! No! NO! It's wrong! Your wrong!" Shippou cried out before running off and burrowing himself in the sleeping bag.

She felt her heart stab, like a knife twisting deep inside her soul and lost what will she had left when she heard him sobbing. She slumped against the rock and her eyes starred unfocused into the distance. 'If I never move might I finally die?' She felt the heaviness of her body seep in, a sliver of miko ki returned to her body from nearby. 'Might I just lay here until death finally takes mercy upon me?'

The sleeping bag deflated and a small paper was left. Shippou the shikigami was gone.

The reality of his absence only filled the space even more. Her memory flashed to his beautiful green eyes full of life suddenly starring out lifeless, empty. "Miko. You torture yourself." "Living without my son is torture." Her voice but a whisper even to her own ears. "Hn"


End file.
